fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
No Toy Story
No Toy Story is episode 1b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. After accidently recieving baby toys in their package, Fanboy and Chum Chum wind up emptying out their entire toy supply and decide to stop playing with them forever, but this causes a problem as they begin to act wierder than usual. Plot Fedora Man opens the episode by stopping at the Fanlair with a package for Fanboy and Chum Chum, but they open it only to find a rattle and teething ring, and those are for babies! Fedora Man realizes he brought the wrong package to the Fanlair and had to go to the kindergarden. Later, the boys get a baby to find baby toys in the Fanlair to throw out, only to suddenly get rid of everything in the house. As a result, the Fanlair's colors drain to grey, and the baby takes all the toys on a forklift. Fanboy also tells Chum Chum in order to avoid playing with anything to do with babies, they must stop playing with all toys...FOREVER!!! But it doesn't go well, and not even a sudden visit from Oz helped. The boys begin to watch each other all day, even at bedtime, but they couldn't help it. Later on, they begin to play again-on purpose. They then learn that their toys are not for babies. So, the colors of the Fanlair come back and all the toys were back where they belong, leaving Fanboy and Chum Chum happy.And then Fanboy says that he is a robot controling by him over there, then Chum Chum says that he is a puppet controling by him up there. Then fanboy and Chum Chum says that how funny were they pretending not to play with toys then the baby shows up and chews the room then Fanboy warns the baby again, ending the episode. Transcript Gallery Trivia *This was the first episode of season 2 to be written. *This was orginally the second season premiere, but the actual premiere is "I'm Man-Arctica!" *First season 2 appearance of Fedora Man since "The Hard Sell". *This episode is formally known as "Where the Toys Aren't". *This is the first surreal episode. *Even though Oz's Mom doesn't appear in this episode, she was mentioned by Oz. *The Fanlair's address is revealed to be 1-Watertower Terrace. *Every single pop culture reference in this episode is a reference to a Disney movie. Continuity *This is the tenth episode to only take place inside a building for almost all of it, and the first for season 2. *Third episode to entirely take place at the Fanlair. ("Brain Drain", "The Tell-Tale Toy") *This is the second appearance of the Man-Arcticrunch cereal. ("Eyes on the Prize") *Second time Fanboy and Chum Chum hide their toys. ("Saving Private Chum Chum") *Fourth time Fanboy and Chum fight. ("Pick a Nose", "Chicken Pox", "Cold War") *Second time a character is a puppet. ("Strings Attached") *Second time Fanboy is a robot. ("I, Fanbot") *Fourth time someone presses Fanboy's eye. ("Fanboy Stinks", "The Book Report of the Dead", "Fan vs. Wild") *Fourth time Oz appears without Oz's Mom. ("I, Fanbot", "Fanboyfriend", "Eyes on the Prize") Goofs *Throughout the whole bedroom scene, the mattresses of the boys' beds are the same color as their blankets. *Oz has a "Five Fingers of Death" Karate Action Set, but this is wrong, as characters on this set have only four fingers. This is due to the common form in animation where most, if not all, characters are drawn with only eight fingers instead of an entire set of ten, like real people. Allusions *'Toy Story'- The title is a spoof on the name of the movie. The title card also resembles the logo and background. *'Mary Poppins' - Fedora Man coming to the Fanlair while flying an umbrella at the start is the same as when Mary Poppins uses her umbrella to come to the Banks' house. *'Beauty and the Beast' - When Chum Chum mimics his thumb saying "Be my guest, Fanboy.", it is similar to one of the songs from the movie. Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum and Baby * Jamie Kennedy as Kyle * Dyana Liu as Yo * Josh Duhamel as Oz * Jeff Glen Bennett as Fedora Man * Wyatt Cenac as Lenny :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum